


let me be the one

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ex Lovers, Exes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: “You should not pretend we didn’t break each others heart because we did. We were friends even bestfriends. Let’s admit it. We made bad decision. We were young and fool. Anyone will understand… you should understand.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	let me be the one

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real life situation. :))

“You should not pretend we didn’t break each others heart because we did. We were friends even bestfriends. Let’s admit it. We made bad decision. We were young and fool. Anyone will understand… you should understand.”

The overdue closure you were avoiding for years was unfolding right now.

“You’re the one who asked for the break up not me. You are asking me to understand? What will I understand if I know nothing?” Hyunjin is now looking at you with anger though his voice is calm. Like how the wind is increasingly getting stronger, like how the sky is getting darker every minute. The calm before a storm.

“Don’t make me say it Hyunjin. I’m the bad guy now. I chose to focus on getting in a good university. End it that way. What more can you ask for?” He tried to understand you. He thought maybe he was the one who did wrong. But no, you left him with a bullshit excuse.

“Fuck your excuses. Why?!” he raised his voice. The lightning strike then a loud thunder followed. But both of you stand your ground, looking at each others eyes. One pleading the other to stop and the other pleading for an answer. “Why did you break up with me?” You heard frustration in his voice and you can’t help but to smile sadly. Realising in the end he will never admit anything.

“Ah… You really don’t know?” Silence followed. Hyunjin didn’t know your real reason. You are a happy couple, you have no fights and then suddenly, one day, you want to break up, with a reason you’ll be focusing on getting into good university. 

You are tired, you wanted to go home before the storm. You wanted to cry. You wanted to shout. “Quit pretending please.” you pleaded, whispering the words.

“Damn! What? What did I do?” If there’s one thing Hyunjin wanted to have its the answer to all his whys. Why did you left him? Why did you stop loving him?

You inhale deeply, closing your eyes. “You, Hwang Hyunjin, played with my heart.” You look at him and smile, like you are reminiscing a good memory, “You made me fell in love with you.” Another lightning strike, illuminating your face, you are smiling but your eyes are sad. “All of that to be close to who you really want, to who you really love. You used me.”

You sigh deeply, letting out those words after years feels liberating as the rain started pouring. 

“So please Hyunjin, stop the act. Don’t pretend anymore. I know its my fault for thinking you really loved me.”


End file.
